The invention relates to a unit for form machining of the edges of spectacle lenses. The unit has at least one CNC-controlled machine tool for form machining a spectacle lens. It has at least one device for determining the optical values, the optical center, the axial position of a cylindrical or prismatic cut, the position of a near portion and/or the position of the progression channel of a spectacle lens designed as a progressive lens. It has at least one manipulator for removing blank lenses from a conveying device, for inserting a blank lens into the device, for removing the blank lens from the device, for inserting blank lens into the machine tool, for removing a finish-machined spectacle lens from the machine tool and for returning it to the conveying device. The invention also relates to a method of manipulating blank lenses and finished lenses in such a unit.
Such a unit is described in DE 200 22 169 U1. The unit has proved successful but requires improvement regarding the sequence of the manipulating steps and the throughput rate from the insertion of a blank lens up to the output of a finished lens.
Accordingly, the problem underlying the invention is to propose a unit for form machining the edges of spectacle lenses and a method of manipulating blank lenses and finished lenses in such a unit, with which the dead time of the spectacle-lens edging machine and thus the output of finished lenses can be improved.